Estalia
Estalia is a linguistic and cultural region inhabited by Men that is located on a peninsula in the southwestern corner of the Old World. It is politically divided into several small kingdoms and for most of its history has lacked a central government. History Estalia bore the brunt of Sultan Jaffar's invasion from Araby in 1448 IC, which was eventually driven from the peninsula by a combined force including knights from Bretonnia and the Empire during the Great Crusades. In 1750 Nourgul the Necrarch razes all the land between the Irrana Mountains and the Southern Sea in what the Estalians call the War of Blood. Estalia still bears the scars of this Vampire war, and the people there have an unforgiving view of the Undead. The Estalians have also established a colony by the name of Santa Magritta on the New World continent of Lustria. Geography Estalia is a peninsula located in the western Old World, bordered to the northeast by Bretonnia. Its natural borders are the Irrana and Abasko Mountains to the east, the Great Western Ocean to the north and west and the Southern Sea to the south. The northern Estalian kingdoms of the Irrana Mountains are humid lands populated by fierce and tough hill-fighters. Solid fortresses guard the mountain passes, whilst the kingdoms along the south coast are barren but prosperous trading states whose ships ply the Southern Sea as far as Araby. Estalian cities are solidly built and well-fortified, and generally younger than those of the north. The two largest cities are great commercial entrepots and also are the city-states that comprise the peninsula's two greatest kingdoms. The rivalry between these two port cities -- Bilbali on the north coast and Magritta on the south -- and between each and their Tilean neighbours, for that matter -- has endured for centuries. The End Times By 2525 IC during the End Times, the independence of Estalia's Human kingdoms had been lost and the entire peninsula had been overrun by the Skaven. Its people suffered terribly under the ratmen's hideous domination. Politics Situated far to the south of the Old World, Chaos is too remote to be taken as a serious danger in Estalia. With no external threat to unite its people, the region has remained politically fractured, with rival kingdoms warring against each other, as well as against the neighbouring city-states of Tilea, the Arabyans and the Bretonnians. There are six kingdoms of Men in Estalia. They are Novareno, Bilbali, Obregon, Avila, Magritta, and Cantonia. Unknown to the Estalians, large concentrations of Skaven existed in the subterranean regions beneath their cities. The ratmen emerged during the End Times to overthrow the rule of Men over the peninsula. Society Estalians are a hardy people, and claim to be the first Humans to have settled the Old World, although this claim is not taken seriously outside Estalia. Those within the cities make their living with fishing and trade. Estalians take great offence to being confused with Tileans, and it is said they will slay any man who mistakenly addresses them in the Tilean language. Estalia is renowned for its Diestros, skilled duellists who ply their trade across the Old World. Religion In Estalia, the worship of the goddess Myrmidia is paramount. In fact, the Estalians and Tileans both claim to have been the chosen people of Myrmidia. There is some evidence that both the Tileans and Estalians are descended from the people of ancient Tylos, who were supposedly saved by Myrmidia. Sources *''Warhammer Rulebook'' (7th Edition) *''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Rulebook'' (1st Edition) *''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Rulebook'' (2nd Edition) *''Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Tome of Salvation'' (RPG), pp. 198-199 *''Warhammer: Glottkin'', pg. 4 *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Night's Dark Masters'', pg. 12 es:Estalia Category:Estalia Category:Human Nations Category:Old World Category:E